


If I was in ‘Escape The Night’ S1X03 “Buried Alive”

by Messed_Up_Mind



Series: If I was in ‘Escape The Night’ [2]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Minor Character Death, Murder, it’s tagged as ‘major character death’ but it’s a minor character who dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messed_Up_Mind/pseuds/Messed_Up_Mind
Summary: If I was in ‘Escape The Night‘.I’m gonna name my character Zelda because I’m a nerd and her role is ‘The Speakeasy Owner’. She is partially based off me so this is kind of a self-insert story?I’ve actually found a dress and hairstyle that I liked so I thought that I could use them as Zelda’s outfit in this story.Her dress: https://www.unique-vintage.com/products/navy-blue-sequin-beaded-angel-sleeve-bettina-long-flapper-dress?variant=29478246580326Hairstyle: http://www.americansforenergy.us/the-latest-trend-in-how-to-do-1920-hairstyles-for-long-hair/1920s-flapper-hairstyles-fade-haircut-how-to-do-1920-hairstyles-for-long-hair/.This story is going to basically be my thoughts on some of the events in ‘Escape The Night’ and how they could of possibly been avoided.I may continue this in the future but I’m just gonna start with S1X03 ‘Buried Alive’.
Series: If I was in ‘Escape The Night’ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615738
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	If I was in ‘Escape The Night’ S1X03 “Buried Alive”

**Author's Note:**

> If I was in ‘Escape The Night‘.
> 
> I’m gonna name my character Zelda because I’m a nerd and her role is ‘The Speakeasy Owner’. She is partially based off me so this is kind of a self-insert story?  
> I’ve actually found a dress and hairstyle that I liked so I thought that I could use them as Zelda’s outfit in this story.  
> Her dress: https://www.unique-vintage.com/products/navy-blue-sequin-beaded-angel-sleeve-bettina-long-flapper-dress?variant=29478246580326  
> Hairstyle: http://www.americansforenergy.us/the-latest-trend-in-how-to-do-1920-hairstyles-for-long-hair/1920s-flapper-hairstyles-fade-haircut-how-to-do-1920-hairstyles-for-long-hair/. 
> 
> This story is going to basically be my thoughts on some of the events in ‘Escape The Night’ and how they could of possibly been avoided.  
> I may continue this in the future but I’m just gonna start with S1X03 ‘Buried Alive’.

“It's empty, where did the body go?“ Eva asked as she stared at the empty coffin in confusion. Zelda joined her in that confusion, although she was still shaking her hands to try and rid them of the pain that the rough wood of the shovel handle had caused.  
“There's a note, hold on.” Mat said as he bent down to pick up from within the coffin and began to read it aloud.  
“I can feel your presence near, my spirit will soon be free. There is only one more task ahead of you. The hiding ritual used to conceal the artifact required an unwilling soul to be buried alive and it was mine.  
Now another unwilling soul must be buried to reverse the spell.  
So one of us?” Mat said before he continued to read. “Only then will the artifact rise from its earthen tomb.  
I know it is a horrible thing to require, but if I had told you in the beginning, you would never have come this far.  
The group must vote, but only one name will be drawn this time.  
That person must be taken away against their will and buried alive in this coffin.” 

“Oh God.” Someone said but Zelda wasn’t paying attention to them, she had brought her hands to cover her mouth and was staring in horror at the empty coffin before them and frantically trying to think of a way out without having one of her friends die.  
“Please do not falter now.” Mat finished reading with a disturbed look on his face.

“We've gotta kill somebody.” Lele said with her arms crossed across her torso, trying to appear intimidating to everyone but secretly trying to comfort herself but her attempts were in vain.  
“Oh my goodness.” GloZell muttered. 

“Each of you comes up here and writes the name of the person that you think should go in the coffin.” Arthur began to explain as Sarah handed him back the old top hat that they’d been using to vote and god, Zelda wished he would just shut up. He was talking about them murdering one of their friends with a casual attitude, like this situation was an every day occurrence for him.  
“The more votes for a single person go in there, the better chance of me drawing the name, but it's still up to draw.” He explained further. Everyone was looking around warily and eyeing each other with distrust... after all someone was about to be betrayed and forced into a coffin. 

“I am so sorry that you guys got invited and messed up in this, but please do not put me in this coffin.” Joey pleaded as he went pale at the thought of himself in that coffin. Zelda brought her hands away from her mouth and gently rubbed her right hand on Joey’s back in an attempt at reassurance.

“Who do we think's been working with the spirit because someone's been orchestrating this entire thing.” Somebody said but once again Zelda’s mind was running at 300 miles an hour trying to solve this like it was just another riddle and so she didn’t recognise whose voice was speaking. She crossed her arms and began to pace. ‘What the hell are we gonna do?’ She thought as she untucked her arms and rubbed at her forehead, feeling a headache coming on. ‘Great! That’s the last thing I need’ she thought bitterly.

“Justine!” Lele said in answer pointing at the terrified gambler.  
“Look at how scared she is!” Joey yelled at her. 

“I think it's time for her to go.” GloZell stated. 

“Please do not, whatever you do, do not put me in that box.” Justine begged looking absolutely terrified, which was enough to finally snap Zelda out of her mind. She walked back over to Joey and Justine and stood at Justine’s left hand side, discreetly putting herself between Justine and the others.

“Why, why is she acting so strange? None of us are, we're all scared, but we're not crying and saying, "Oh, I don't want it to be me. She's acting so sketchy, guys.” GloZell elaborated before she stated her opinion again. “I think it's time for her to go.”  
“Please don't vote for me, I can't go in that box.” Pleaded Justine as she looked around the group.  
“I'm not gonna vote for you.” Said Joey.  
“Justine.” Zelda said as she gently turned The Gambler to face her. “The only way you are going in that box, will be over my own cold, dead body. Okay?” Zelda proclaimed before she tugged the crying woman into a tight hug.  
“It's not gonna happen! You're not gonna go in there! We are talking about putting someone in a coffin though.” Joey said as he rubbed Justine’s back in comfort and joined the hug.

“Someone has to go, do you want to go? No, it needs to be her.” Lele fiercely said as she spoke to the people around her.  
“It's either her or all of us.” She continued.

“I say Tim.” Joey said as he looked at Justine and Zelda.  
“I say Tim as well because he has been out to get me this entire time.” Justine agreed.  
“I don’t want to kill anyone but I’m just going to follow your lead, Joey.” Zelda told them, looking green at the thought of a fellow guest going in the box.

“Are we unanimous?” asked Tim. “Yes, I better trust you guys.” Lele replied.

“I love her, but it's time for her to go.” GloZell said. 

“This is the worst party ever.” Oli said and everyone could agree with that.

“Let's put it to a vote.” Arthur spoke. “GloZell, please go first.” GloZell walked up to Arthur and wrote down her vote. After a few minutes, everyone had voted except Zelda. She walked up to Arthur and took a few deep breaths, feeling like she was going to vomit as she wrote down Tim’s name in a barely recognisable scribble with shaking hands.  
“And now, we're going to decide who's going in the coffin and be buried alive.” Arthur said as he began to shake the hat around to shuffle up the names.

“Oh my goodness.” GloZell exclaimed. She put a hand on her chest, feeling her heart beating frantically in her chest. “This is terrible. Oh my goodness.” She muttered while everyone else stood in a tense silence whilst waiting to see who would die in the box in front of them.

Arthur gave the hat one last shake before he reached in and grabbed one single piece of paper, he opened and paused for a moment looking at the name of the unfortunate guest who was about to be betrayed and die horribly. 

“...Justine.”

“No, you guys, why would you guys do this to me?” Justine screamed as she turned and ran. Zelda was hyperventilating, her friend was about to die... when she had an idea... she looked over to Arthur who was watching the proceedings with a blank look, which mirrored that of Sarah who was standing next to him. ‘Perfect.’ Zelda thought as she used the distraction to her advantage and began to sneak away. ‘Please protect her Joey, while I figure this out.’ 

“Get her!” Tim and Lele yelled as Justine screamed when Marvin appeared out of the trees and grabbed Justine around her waist.  
“Grab her feet!” GloZell yelled while standing back and yelling tips on how to carry someone to their death. 

The guests had began to walk Justine towards the coffin despite her vicious struggles and were trying to avoid Joey’s attempts at freeing her, when they heard a feminine yelp and then a thumping noise from behind them. They turned around and gasped at what they saw...

...it was Zelda, holding a dirt covered shovel and standing above Sarah who was lying face down and sprawled out on the floor. “What the hell are you doing?” Arthur exclaimed as he shoved Zelda away and bent down to check Sarah’s pulse. “She’s still alive thankfully, just unconscious.” He declared.

“Good. Because the note didn’t specifically say that it had to be a guest that would be buried for the artefact to appear.” Zelda elaborated as she walked over to the guests, who were staring gobsmacked at her as she and Joey quickly used their shock to pull Justine from their arms without complaint. Justine immediately hugged Zelda tightly and Joey quickly came to join the hug.  
“Go with Joey and he’ll keep you safe.” Zelda whispered into Justine’s ear and felt her nod into her shoulder. The hug broke apart and Joey gently took Justine’s hand and looked back when Zelda grabbed his shoulder. “Take her back inside and keep her safe, okay?” Zelda said quietly before Joey nodded and the two walked quickly back towards the house.

There was a yell that broke the ensuing silence.  
“What the hell do you mean? Of course it has to be one of you!” Arthur yelled as he stalked towards Zelda.  
However, Zelda ducked around Arthur, going back to where Mat had placed the note once he had finished reading it.  
“Where does it say that it HAS to be a guest? Because it says ‘the hiding ritual used to conceal the artifact required an unwilling soul to be buried alive and it was mine. Now another unwilling soul must be buried to reverse the spell.’ So it doesn’t say that it HAS to be a guest, it just has to be an unwilling soul and I think Sarah fits that description just fine. Don’t you?” Zelda said as she dropped the note, pointed down at the limp body of Sarah and turned to the others with a raised brow.  
Before she walked back towards Sarah and grabbed her wrists before she began to drag her, still unconscious, body towards the open grave. 

Suddenly Sarah’s body was lighter and Zelda looked up. It was Oli. He was grabbing Sarah’s feet so they could lift her up, he gave Zelda a sheepish uncomfortable smile and then the others came forwards to help.  
Arthur had begun to yell now, “that won’t work! It has to be a guest! It has to be one of you!” He screamed as he suddenly lunged and tried to wrestle Zelda’s hands away, until Tim and Eva grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back. Marvin then tried to grab Zelda from behind, not realising that she’d seen him so she just stepped out of the way. Marvin tripped and his momentum carried him forwards until he hit the ground hard, knocking himself out when his head hit the same shovel that had been used to knock out Sarah. 

The guests began to lower Sarah into the coffin and then when that was done, there was a moment of silence and the guests all looked to each other.  
“It’s her or us.” Lele said as she grabbed the lid of the coffin and placed it on top, concealing Sarah’s unconscious body within it. Each guest picked up a shovel and began to pile on the dirt.  
It took a few minutes of covering the coffin with a relatively small pile of dirt, when a noise rang out and revealed a patch of dirt, where they could only assume that that was where the artefact was buried.  
Frantically, the guests began to dig and found a wooden crate that they hauled out of the ground and used a shovel to pry it open, revealing the artefact inside. Eva grabbed it out and held it in the air in triumph. 

“2 down! 2 to go!” She said as she let her arms down and looked at the artefact in her hands.

“Well. Mission accomplished, artefact found and we still have 9 of us left alive. Speaking of which, you lot have a lot of apologies to make!” Zelda said as she looked around. The atmosphere changed from one of triumph and excitement to one of shame and guilt, although some did not look guilty or sorry.

“I think we should all get inside before something or someone else tries to murder us all.” Tim tried to joke, which sort of worked a few of the guests snorted but there was no actual laughter.  
Everyone began to walk back into the house, closing the front door behind them and gathering in the lounge, where they found Joey and Justine sitting on a sofa with Justine sobbing into Joey’s arms.  
The temperature of the room seemed to drop as everyone walked in and took various seats around the room as Joey glared at GloZell when she walked in. 

Zelda sat down next to Justine and with a grim look on her face, she began to speak. “We murdered someone tonight. Okay, we buried Sarah and that saved Justine but you, guys, we need to stick together! We can’t turn on each other and let this stupid fucking house win! I think we should all make a pact, okay? I know it sounds weird but I think we should all swear that no one else will die by OUR hands tonight. We don’t kill of each other, the only thing that we’ll kill is the horrific fucking monsters that are gonna come after us tonight.” It was almost scary how easily Zelda was able to speak about murder and monsters, like it was an everyday occurrence for her.

“I agree.” Said Eva. “And I’m so sorry, Justine. I know that you’ll probably never forgive us and that’s alright because, frankly, we don’t deserve it. But I agree, no more deaths on our hands.” She said as she looked down at her hands in her lap.

The rest of the guests agreed, some more begrudgingly than others, but the important thing was that they’d all agreed...

Although a mere hour later, the pact had been broken. 

However, Zelda hadn’t expected Joey to be the one to break the pact. But oh no, Joey broke the pact and now Zelda was standing over GloZell’s dead body, completely and utterly pissed off, as Joey tried to defend his decision to the group.

“What the fucking hell, Joey?” She said as she glared at him. Joey could do nothing but stare at the rage in her eyes and take a gulp. He was in big trouble!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this story.  
> It’s my first work of 2020 and I’m trying to write more for ‘When The Day Is Over’ but I lost some of my motivation over the holidays and I got stuck with my writing but I should hopefully have something up relatively soon.
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading.  
> I hope you have a lovely day/night,  
> Messed_Up_Mind.


End file.
